


爱梅特赛尔克X光之战士♀X水晶公

by Lord_Gao



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Kudos: 8





	爱梅特赛尔克X光之战士♀X水晶公

3P警告，车警告，雷文警告，  
乙女向警告  
OOC且文笔极差  
GHS为主，其他请不要深究  
我不管，我就当公猫有发情期（你们打我吧）  
——是女主的名字  
  
  
  
有那么一天，我想开车了，于是，就有了这篇。  
——题记  
“还请稍微忍耐一下，总有一天，我会向所有人公开你的伟业，让你再次成为英雄。”  
水晶公始终都还记得自己的承诺。  
而在这个世界被称为暗之战士的大英雄，马上就要又一次凯旋归来了。  
尽管还差最后一个灵光卫没能被讨伐，但他觉得现在差不多是时候了，暗之战士带给了水晶都百年来不曾见过的黑夜，只是一个小小的庆功宴而已，她值得被这样对待。  
中央工艺馆研制的各式照明设备点亮了夜晚的城市——据说这些照明设备在短时间内能被开发出来也是托了冒险者的福，街头巷尾的人们纷纷议论着，那个水晶公的同乡似乎显得那样的无所不能，不止可以以任何职业奔赴与各处战场，还有人说自己在大水晶广场听到过她那不亚于最优秀的吟游诗人的演奏，甚至有的人声称自己在游末邦的某个夜总会舞池中同样见过冒险者活跃的身影。  
当然后者的传播被水晶公严令禁止了。  
人们陆陆续续地聚集到了大水晶广场，许久不见的夜空显得格外美丽，然而这场庆典的主角还在归来的路上，水晶公摸着下巴准备做点什么先来炒热气氛。  
虽然自称已经是个老人了，但实际年龄成迷的水晶公在处理和英雄有关的事情时那狂热的状态实在没什么说服力，他站在广场的中心，小心翼翼地扶正了有些歪掉的兜帽，开始向人们讲述着英雄的那些事迹。  
那滔滔不绝口若悬河的样子仿佛能把大英雄的英明神武讲上那么三天三夜，就像是为了增加说服力一般，他甚至用手杖敲击着地面放出了类似于全息投影的画面，把暗之战士大战灵光卫的画面三百六十度无死角地呈现在了所有人的面前。  
显然，就算这个大英雄的头号狂热粉并没有随同暗之战士一同出征讨伐，但还是在水晶塔内以实况转播的形式观看完了全程。  
大破灵光卫的画面就像是开了集体动作一样变换着角度反复播放，水晶公在不知不觉中兴奋到连双手都握成了拳头，他终于有机会告诉所有人他的大英雄是多么强大的存在了。  
然而他似乎忽略掉了一件很重要的事。  
“哦～拂晓的大英雄，可真是到了哪里都这么活跃呢。”  
水晶公甚至不用回头就知道声音的主人是谁，毕竟在这个水晶都里也只有某些外来者会用这种语气和他讲话。  
影像中的大英雄正在讨伐妖精王，仿佛未卜先知一样以各种匪夷所思的角度躲避着看似不可能回避的攻击，熟练的样子简直让人心痛。  
“不过只是展示英雄出风头的片段可不行，我明明就记得……”  
爱梅特赛尔克打了一个响指，这让水晶公隐约觉得有些不妙，想要关掉影像的时候却发现投影的控制权已经被彻底夺走了，画面闪烁了几下，取而代之出现的是在讨伐妖精王之前的水妖乐园。  
不详的预感变得愈发强烈起来。  
前面的战斗进程被飞快地跳过，又在冒险者讨伐穿着王子服饰的青蛙水妖时变成了正常速度，随即在挑战走过独木桥的时候，影像中的主角随着阿莉塞的一声惊叫，毫无悬念地一头栽了下去。  
广场上鸦雀无声。  
那画面又跳转了几次，大部分都是在展示冒险者在各处失误的场面，其中不免有一些相当低级的错误，水晶公又敲了几下法杖，几次试图夺回播放权，画面在两个画风下来回切换了几次后他终于放弃了挣扎，咬牙切齿地看向了爱梅特赛尔克。  
“有空做这种事不如去帮她一把！”  
“我想我应该已经说过了，我是不会参与战斗的，你们的大英雄不是会解决一切吗？”  
“你……！”  
在水晶公还没来得及说什么的时候，一声响亮的惨叫划破了夜空。  
那声音正是那位名满天下的冒险者发出来的，她正骑乘着租赁来的阿马罗赶回水晶都，好巧不巧就看到了自己出丑的画面，以近乎于自由落体的速度降落在大水晶广场，还没落稳就从坐骑背上毫无形象地飞扑下来，打了几个滚后精准无比地挡在了影像面前，颤抖的声音里透着几丝绝望。  
“那什么——这段掐了别播行吗？”  
然而晚了，这是现场直播，她转过头，眼看着画面中的自己在云海钓鱼的时候被扯断了鱼线，摔倒的样子十分不美观。  
——为什么连这种事都要录下来！到底是为什么！  
怨念的眼神直指爱梅特赛尔克，后者则没有哪怕是一丁点反省的意思，只是摊了摊手最终关掉了投影。  
不管怎么说，在二位始作俑者（？）的同心协力（？）下，庆功宴举行的还算成功，第一世界的物资十分匮乏，能举办到这个份上已实属不易。  
人们对冒险者的态度也不再带有那种纯粹的敬畏和疏远感，自从他们发现英雄也是会犯错误的时候，那种不可见的隔阂也减弱了不少，水晶公的同乡显然不像是传言中的那样热爱跑腿，她只是终究没有办法丢下有困难的人不管罢了。  
冒险者一向不太懂得拒绝，被敬酒几乎也是来者不拒，没过多久已经是有些微醉的状态，话也变得多了起来，这让水晶公不免对她有些担心，却完全忘了他自身的状态变化。  
“……咕！”有些暧昧的呻吟从他的嘴里吐出，反应过来的他飞快地捂住了嘴巴，身上传来的陌生又熟悉的燥热感让他无所适从，偏偏冒险者又敏锐地发现了这一切。  
“…你怎么了？”冒险者凑过去低声询问，领袖的身体状况显然不是一个能够大声讨论的问题，就算她有些醉了也清楚这一点，然而却没有掌握好合适的距离，过于靠近的气息和淡淡的酒意无异于火上浇油，水晶公打了个哆嗦，已经结晶化的手指控制不住地捏碎了手里的杯子，又攥着那么一两片碎玻璃别过了头去。  
“没事…”他嘀咕了一句，像是逃避一样慌慌张张地起了身，“只是有点不舒服，我去休息一下。”  
“我送你回去？”冒险者有些关切地也放下了杯子，她拉起了水晶公的手，小心地取下了指缝间的玻璃碎片，抬头看向他的时候，发现他隐藏在兜帽下的面容透着几分可疑的红晕，这让她更加放心不下了，“你真的没事？”  
“没…没事，你留在这里，今晚你才是主角。”水晶公按着兜帽慌忙摆着手，“我，我去找些……药就好。”  
“那就去我房间等我吧。”  
“……诶？”  
“你这个样子怎么可能让人放心得下？虽然不知道发生了什么……”冒险者用手点着下巴，露出了有些困扰的表情，“但是你的话，我总不能丢下你不管的吧？”  
“可我……”水晶公还想说些什么，然而冒险者已经被热心的市民邀请去了其他位置，匆忙间只是对他挥了挥手。  
他抿着嘴唇做了一番实际上并没有多激烈的思想斗争后，悄悄离开了热闹的宴会场所，朝着悬挂公馆的方向走了过去。  
等到冒险者回到座位上的时候，水晶公已经不见了，由于许久没有这么放松过了，她又喝了不少酒，连脚步也跟着不稳了起来，长久的黑夜会模糊人的时间观念，但现在肯定已经不早了。  
阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞这一对双胞胎首先败下了阵，紧接着是桑克瑞德，他要早些送琳回去才行，雅修特拉和于里昂热又在一起探讨着什么高深莫测的听上去就让人想打瞌睡的话题，总之等冒险者回过了神的时候，身边连一个熟悉的同伴都没有了。  
“大英雄也打算去休息了吗？啊……宴会什么的可真是麻烦死了…”爱梅特赛尔克打了个哈欠，也有那么几分要先行告退的意思。  
“可你明明就完全没有要参与进来的感觉啊。”冒险者毫不留情的指出这一点，长期的战斗让她无时无刻都在保持着一定程度上的警惕，她可是看得很清楚，这位底细不明的无影从一开始就没有真的乐在其中过。  
“啧，不过是残次品们最后的狂欢罢了…”爱梅特赛尔克随手把杯中的液体洒了出去，“你接下来打算做什么？”  
“回房间，去看看水晶公的状况。”尽管已经喝得差不多了，但冒险者还记得她答应下来的事。  
“该怎么说，你可真的是…热心肠？”  
“嗯？”  
“身为英雄，连这种忙也要帮？你不会把这种事也当成了自己义务的一部分吧……”爱梅特赛尔克挑了挑眉毛，见冒险者是一副真正茫然的样子，语气中透出一丝诧异：“你不会……其实根本不知道他出了什么问题吧？”  
“什么问题？很严重吗？那就更要快些回去才可以了。”冒险者站起了身，又觉得有些头晕目眩，她开始暗自后悔为什么要得意忘形地喝了那么多酒，这可不是一个可以照顾病人的状态。  
“……”爱梅特赛尔克少见地停顿了一下，“我送你回去。”  
“什么？”  
“我倒是要看看，站都站不稳的大英雄在这种情况下，会采取怎样的行动？”  
爱梅特赛尔克跟着站了起来，扶住了冒险者的肩膀，这个姿势显得有些暧昧，但所幸已经没多少其他人在场，冒险者绝不是一个在目前情况下会矫情的人，有人愿意搭把手自然也不会拒绝，她几乎半个身子都倚靠在这个连朋友都称不上的异性怀里，用一种稍显含糊的声音报上了自己在悬挂公馆的房间号。  
  
“哈……啊………”水晶公显得有些痛苦地在房间内呻吟着，刚进了房门就滚倒在了床上，兜帽也随之脱落，象征着他种族的猫耳暴露了出来，在空气中微颤着。  
悬挂公馆的管理人对于他要去大英雄的房间这种事心照不宣，甚至特地嘱咐了其他人今晚不要在那个房间门口逗留，免得坏了某些好事。  
发情期对于每个猫魅族来说都绝对称不上是什么好过的时期，有固定伴侣的自然好说，单身的成年猫魅却只能凭借意志力或者药物之类的硬挨过去。  
然而正如水晶公自己说的那样，他早已是个年龄在三位数的老人了，长期的服用药物早已让他对抑制剂产生了抗药性，加上近期的夜晚降临让他短暂地迷失了对时间的判断，导致了这次发情期的到来显得格外突然。  
药物果然又一次没能生效，不停翻涌上来的情欲和燥热仿佛要把他燃烧殆尽，他有些无助地蜷缩在床上，颤抖着忍耐某些冲动，发出了猫科动物特有的咕噜声。  
水晶塔的同化给了他永恒的时间，却忘了把原始的特性从他身上带走，这无疑是一种折磨。  
汗水不停地顺着他的额头滚落下来，打湿了大片的床单，那是他的英雄睡过的床，上面还残留着某些她的气息，他控制不住地扯过被子，把脸深深地埋了进去，手指也跟着胡乱地绞着被角，慢慢地把整个杯子都抱进了怀里。  
不行，不行不行不行……再这样下去的话……  
他的理智正逐渐被击溃，大概是愈发接近朝思暮想的大英雄的缘故，这次的发情期格外难熬。  
只是……稍微……的话……  
房间里静悄悄的，因此吞咽口水的声音也显得格外响亮，水晶公在被子上蹭着滚烫的脸颊，尽管变得越来越热也完全舍不得放开手，他迟疑着解开了衣服，握住了自己的欲望，由于负罪感，本来就已经涨大的阴茎此刻更是肿胀的有些发疼。  
“唔……！”水晶肢体的冰凉触感让他在一瞬间清醒了几分，却又完全舍不得停下来，用手指抚慰自己的速度越来越快，他压抑着喘息，干脆用被子包裹住了整个身体，快速撸动着柱身，龟头时不时抵在被子上轻蹭着，“嗯……啊啊……——！”  
（备注：请不要真的和男朋友这样玩，蹭到会疼。）  
他小心翼翼地低声叫着冒险者的名字，强烈的快感和负罪感折磨的他几乎想哭，又狠狠地把那个名字又咽了回去。  
只是跟在她身后就足够了……  
自己的身体终归还是自己最了解，片刻后，他颤抖着射了出来，喷洒出的精液尽数落到了被子上，在短暂的失神过后，水晶公慌忙起了身想要掩盖罪证，他思考着该用怎样的借口叫这边的管理员换一床新的被子。  
然而情欲只是稍稍缓解了一瞬间就再次卷土重来，有着愈演愈烈的倾向，还挂着精液的半软阴茎几乎是立刻再次勃起，欲望在叫嚣着想用其他东西来满足自己。  
正要起身的水晶公再次倒回了床上，咬着嘴唇抵御着翻用上来的情潮，英雄随时都会回来，他可不希望被她看见自己这副样子。  
事与愿违。  
悬挂公馆的管理员在任何艰苦的环境下都可以咬牙度过难关，却在刚刚的一刻怀疑了自己多年以来的人生。  
他有些木然地招待着眼前的熟客，琢磨着要不要把水晶公已经在房间内的事讲出来，然而眼前的两人包括屋内的那一人显然都不是什么好惹的。  
就在他的内心天人交战的时候，冒险者已经被搀扶着走向了自己的房间。  
管理员无言地捂住了脸。  
门被打开了，水晶公惊得身上每一根猫毛都倒竖了起来，慌忙拉上被子盖住下身，回过头张口结舌地想要解释一翻，却发现来人不止一个。  
爱梅特赛尔克一脸不耐烦地随意扶着冒险者走进了房间，冒险者似乎醉得不轻，目光已经有些涣散了，她努力地想要把目光聚焦到水晶公身上，却始终没法子立刻清醒过来。  
深夜，一男一女单独进了房间，他们之间的关系自然不言而喻，水晶公怔怔地看着他们，完全忘了其他什么更重要的事。  
罢了，他从始至终就清楚一切都是他在自作多情，他不该对着英雄抱有什么不该有的感情。  
“…古拉哈提亚？”冒险者的目光总算对上了焦点，她有些迟疑地叫出了这个名字，见她清醒了一点，爱梅特赛尔克不动声色地抬起胳膊，几乎是拎着把她放到了床上。  
“…不要看！”水晶公在第一时间用胳膊挡住了脸，猫耳却不由自主地竖立了起来，微凉的指尖绕过胳膊的阻挡触到了滚烫的脸颊，这让他花了几乎全部的意志力才没有主动靠过去。  
“真的是你，为什么之前要否认呢？”冒险者就像是没有发现水晶公的异常一般，她移开他用来护着自己的手臂，双手捧住了他的脸，“我们是有多久没见了？你为什么会在这里……哦，那一定是个很长的故事，现在你要告诉我你为什么是这个状况才行……”  
“你们认识？”爱梅特赛尔克插口进来，问了一句分明与他无关的废话。  
“是啊，那是挺久以前的事了。”冒险者随口答道，她的手指顺着水晶公的脸颊轻抚上去，蹭过柔软的发丝，最后停留在耳根处，那猫耳的手感相当不错，只是用指甲稍微刮过，就会不时地向外翻动。  
“…别……”拒绝的声音连水晶公自己都觉得有些言不由衷，干脆就彻底闭上了嘴，身体却不由自主地贴了过去，猫耳已经整个被女性柔软的掌心包覆住了，虽然对方大概也并没有什么其他意思，但在眼下的情况，只是随意的抚弄就让他变得难以自制。  
“那你要告诉我…你到底是怎么了呢？”在酒精的作用下，冒险者的动作比平时还要大胆，猫耳上细细的绒毛手感极好，她自下而上地一次次抚过耳廓，又在耳根处轻抓着，等她回过神来的时候，那双红色的瞳孔已经近在咫尺。  
“英雄……”水晶公发出含糊不清的声音，他本想叫出的是另一个名字，属于冒险者自己的名字，“我……”  
“哈——你不会真的天真到什么都不懂吧？”沉默了许久的爱梅特赛尔克不顾水晶公的反对，一把将冒险者扯进了怀里，“拂晓的大英雄啊，去帮帮他如何？”  
“怎么……喂！”冒险者依然没有搞清楚当下的状况，而爱梅特赛尔克已经在解开她的衣服了，她自然没法习惯在两个男人面前赤身裸体，本能地想要拒绝，“等……”  
“你…放开她！”水晶公先一步出声阻止，他误解了两人之间的关系，在他看来，这种事起码不应该当着他的面……然而当大片肌肤裸露出来的时候，他还是蔫蔫地闭了嘴。  
久经锻炼的女体看上去可以用赏心悦目来形容，被脱下的衣服就那么缠在了手臂上，冒险者不得要领地挣扎了一番，那衣服却越缠越紧，本身已经醉到没有多少力气的她稍微挣扎了一下就变得气喘吁吁，戴着手套的修长手指有意无意地抚过她的身体，让她战栗不已，不由自主地想要借着男人的身体来多少遮挡一下自己。  
事情已经在朝着不可控的方向发展了。  
“要撒娇的话就对着那边。”爱梅特赛尔克抓着冒险者的手臂把她从怀里揪了出来，让她背靠着自己，转向了水晶公的方向。  
“不行……”冒险者快要哭出来了，她想要抬起手去遮掩一下，但是那件缠住了手腕的外套让她的手只能就那样背在身后，胸前的两团柔软暴露在了空气中，一览无余地展现给了眼前显然还没经历过这种事的猫魅族雄性。  
水晶公在一瞬间觉得口干舌燥，他本来应该去阻止这一切的，然而却像是被什么魔法牵引着一样再度凑了上去，冒险者微微摇着头，身体努力向后退缩着，又被爱梅特赛尔克抵住后背往前推了推，倒像是主动把胸前的两团柔软送上来一般。  
“…不……”冒险者脸红得仿佛要滴出血来，成年男性喘息着吐出的热气拍打在了她的胸前，嘴上虽然在拒绝，然而已经做好了某些准备的乳尖早已悄悄挺立了起来。  
“啧……麻烦死了，这可是你自己主动说要帮忙的。”爱梅特赛尔克听厌了她拒绝的话语，干脆抬起她的下巴吻了上去，他的舌头有些粗暴地顶开了她的牙齿，这才终于发现自己在为一些残次品鸡毛蒜皮的小事而感到烦躁。  
…不该是这样的。  
他放缓了动作，细致地舔过了她的嘴唇，再次把舌头探入了进去，舌尖抵在了她的上颚处轻蹭着，又完全不给她喘息换气的机会。  
“……唔……”冒险者的喉咙里发出了意味不明的低吟，随即又被加深了这个吻，有些无助地些微挣扎着，水晶公再也无法忍耐，他小心翼翼地握住了她一边的乳房，又把另一侧的乳尖含入了口中。  
有些微凉又滑腻的肌肤几乎要让手指都陷入了进去，最后一丝仅存的理智终于崩断，水晶公不得不承认他对于冒险者，除了单纯的崇拜外还有些许其他的情感。  
“…唔嗯……！”冒险者在酒精和近乎窒息的双重作用下变得头昏脑胀，几乎放弃了思考，她无暇顾及事情到底是怎么演变成这个样子的，口腔被肆意地翻搅着，胸前又被温暖湿热的感觉包裹，陌生的感觉让她绷紧了身体，当带有细小毛刺的猫舌头开始拨弄她的乳尖的时候，她再次剧烈地挣扎了起来。  
“明明……”水晶公用尖尖的牙齿轻咬拉扯着乳尖，有些不满地发出含糊不清的声音，“在接吻的时候，明明不会反抗的……”  
“……！”冒险者瞪大了眼睛，慌张地想要解释什么，却连整个舌头都被夺去纠缠在了一起，无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流了下来，只得无可奈何地主动挺起了胸，甚至连勾起肩膀这种像是拒绝的小动作都生生地止住了，生怕对方继续误会下去。  
水晶公轮流地吸咬着两侧的乳头，猫舌只是轻轻地刮过表面就能带给冒险者一阵轻颤，异样的刺激搞得她几乎崩溃，偏偏对方好像又很喜欢这样折磨她，一边用极尽温柔的动作抚摸着乳肉一边又把可怜的乳尖折磨到红肿不堪。  
“哈啊……你们……”嘴巴终于被放过了，冒险者自然知道接下来等待她的到底是什么，她从来没有想过第一次是在这样的情景下，而且是和两个男人一起，“你们……等等……我还没有……”  
水晶公抬起头，取代了爱梅特赛尔克去吻了她，显然不打算给她什么等待的余地，他忍耐了实在太久了，如果不是顾虑到她的感受，他早就想进入她了。  
乳尖被毫不留情地提起，带有薄茧的手指和冰冷的水晶手指同时揉搓着肿胀的红果，口腔被再一次侵入，冒险者还没来得及去适应，爱梅特赛尔克已经从背后卷起了她的裙子，堆积在了腰上，这让她开始后悔不该穿这么一件礼服去赴宴。  
带有水渍的内裤很快被退了下去，她的大腿被打开，整个小穴暴露了出来，还没有做好准备的穴口紧闭着，爱梅特赛尔克轻易地压制住了冒险者那几乎毫无意义的挣动，用手指分开了穴口。  
“……唔唔……”还没有被开发过的甬道被强行打开显然不是什么好受的事，她的内部依然干涩，内壁也不够柔软，水晶公在结束那个有些漫长的吻后，含弄着她的耳垂，手指下移来到了她的入口。  
就这样插进去的话，不知道里面会是怎样的光景……  
“她会觉得痛苦吗？”水晶公按压着由于紧张而不断收紧的穴口，强忍着马上进入的欲望，他实在没什么可以请教的对象，只好询问房间里的另外一个男人。  
“残缺品的事别来问我。”爱梅特赛尔克的心情显然坏到了极点，水晶公停顿了一下，试探着把手指挤入了干涩的穴口，只是进入了一个指节的深度就被冒险者紧绷的身体死死地卡住了，她微微皱着眉头，像是有些抗拒地胡乱踢打了几下双腿，这几乎要伤到她自己，又被爱梅特赛尔克眼疾手快地按住了身体，他几乎是脱口而出：“…慢一点。”  
“……我会小心的，放松点，——。”水晶公在冒险者的耳边叫出了她的名字，牙齿轻轻啃咬着耳垂上的那一小块软肉，用舌头轻轻卷起含入口中，手指则是坚定地继续深入她的体内，下身传来的不适感让冒险者的眼角渗出了泪水，却又只好放松身体配合着两个男人让小穴一点一点的吃入手指。  
“……呜……好奇怪……你们……”冒险者低声呻吟着，爱梅特赛尔克低头舔舐着她另一边的耳廓，舌头模拟着交合的动作进出耳洞，粘连的口水声不停地刺激着她的鼓膜，“哈啊……这样的……”  
她的下身终于有了些湿意，穴口被进一步撑大，翻出了里面敏感的嫩肉，埋入其中的手指的动作也不再那么艰难，摩擦着敏感的内壁。  
“……不要……不要不要不要……哈啊……好……怪……”冒险者觉得连自己发出的声音都跟着变得奇怪了起来——那真的是自己的声音吗？黏黏得仿佛在撒娇一般，水晶公的手指在体内搅动的时候，她敏感到连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，两个成年男人的力气又让她连稍微挣动一下都做不到，只能乖乖地承受耳朵和小穴传来的异样感觉。  
与其这么丢脸下去，她情愿去和十个蛮神轮番较量一番。  
“咕啾……咕啾……”  
被搅弄出的水声逐渐响了起来，就在快要到达某个临界点的时候，水晶公抽离了手指，爱液简直要把他的手指浸透了。  
“……诶？”冒险者不得不承认她有一种怅然若失的感觉，失去了手指疼爱的穴口张张合合的，显然完全没有满足的意思，水晶公接替爱梅特赛尔克扶住了她的大腿，向上弯折了上去。  
冒险者有些紧张地闭上了眼睛，她还不知道怎么去接纳和……取悦一个男人。  
她的双腿被水晶公架到了肩上，预想中被贯穿的感觉却迟迟没有传来，她的穴口被再一次翻开来，温热的呼吸打在了她的下身。  
那是……什么……？  
爱梅特赛尔克在她身后发出了一声意味不明的叹息，她的乳房被他托起放在掌心里揉弄着，这让她有些难耐地想要夹紧大腿，又被强行打开了。  
有什么东西再次挤入了她的身体，显然已经不再是手指，这种感觉她还算熟悉，不久之前同样的触感还在折磨着她的乳尖。  
是…猫魅族的舌头。  
“唔……！”冒险者的身体敏感地蜷缩了起来，又被爱梅特赛尔克压回了原处，猫舌的每一次进入都使得她的小腹紧缩起来，再也无法压抑的呻吟声中混杂着痛苦和欢愉，“哈啊……里面……这样……嗯……！”  
猫魅族灵活的舌头在她体内进进出出，上面的肉刺摩擦着敏感的内壁，冒险者的双腿有些无助地胡乱踢打着，无论怎样摆动腰部也没法摆脱进犯，像是为了安抚她一般，水晶公的手指轻揉着已经充血肿胀的阴核，时不时又按压一下，双重的刺激让冒险者几乎失了神，视线也跟着变得模糊。  
随即意识就被胸前的疼痛感拉了回来，爱梅特赛尔克放在她胸前的手掌恰到好处地加了些力气，肆意地揉捏着柔软的乳房，紧紧地把冒险者箍在了怀里，看着她在怀里剧烈地颤抖着，听她胡乱说着一些谁也听不懂的情话。  
“我的……英雄……”水晶公含含糊糊地回应着她，在舌头连续几次的戳刺过后，冒险者的身体不受控制地抽搐起来，随着尖叫声，大量爱液喷涌而出，他稍微移开了头，看着紧紧收缩的穴口，再次强行把手指送了进去，快速抽插起来。  
“嗯……啊啊………！”冒险者只觉得眼前一片空白，过于强烈的高潮在一瞬间抽走了她全身的力气，瘫软在爱梅特赛尔克的怀里不停地痉挛着，随着手指的抽送，更多的爱液飞溅了出来，“可以了……已经可以了……稍微……等一下……哈啊………停手……呜……！”  
冒险者几乎又被手指带上了一次高潮，水晶公才总算停了手，她看向他的眼神有一分抱怨等等意味，毕竟她还不习惯被这样对待，全靠爱梅特赛尔克抱着才没有完全倒下去，  
“时间太久了。”水晶公再度分开了她的大腿，早已挺立的阴茎在穴口处磨蹭着，冒险者恢复得很快，小穴食髓知味地主动吸附了上去，吮吸着柱身，似乎是在无声地邀请，她不明白水晶公为什么要在这种时候说这些，她在中途就搞懂了发情期之类的，可他却没有在第一时间彻底占有她。  
“……久到我忘记了英雄也是个普通人，也会有…这样的一面。”炽热的阴茎贴着湿滑的穴口蹭了过去，磨擦着敏感的阴核，情欲被再次调动起来，穴口张张合合的，只想赶快被什么东西填满，她几乎要发出抗议了，在被爱梅特赛尔克狠狠地捏了一下乳尖后才重新乖顺了下来。  
“那么，可以吗？”水晶公俯身在冒险者的唇上落下了一个轻吻，小心翼翼地发出了邀请，“我会…克制一下自己的。”  
“嗯……”冒险者轻轻点了点头，下一秒，她就被迫不及待地进入了，阴茎顺着湿滑进窄的甬道一点一点地插入进来，到达了前所未有的深度。  
“……嗯啊……慢……点……”穴肉被撑开扩张的过程并不好受，冒险者被束缚在背后的手掌暗自握成了拳头，但所幸之前的准备工作也算足够，倒也没有太多的痛苦。  
“要放弃吗？”爱梅特赛尔克轻描淡写地询问着，他倒是发现了冒险者的小动作。  
冒险者默不作声地摇了摇头。  
“可你只是这样就已经要不行了？”爱梅特赛尔克凑近了冒险者的耳边，用只有两个人可以听到的声音说。  
“……”水晶公没有听到爱梅特赛尔克在说什么，却明显发觉到在一瞬间小穴变得更紧了，他丝毫不掩饰自己的敌意，瞪了把他的英雄揽在怀里的男人一眼，不得不暂时停下了动作。  
他不想弄伤她，起码不是在一开始。  
“低等的残缺品连发情期都管理不好，倒先想着来拯救她？”爱梅特赛尔克丝毫没有回避水晶公的怒视，用上了一贯的嘲讽语气，“结果到底又是只能依赖着你的大英雄…来帮你一把？”  
“……！”水晶公下意识地想要再次反驳，然而却忘了收着些力气，这大概弄痛了冒险者，他慌忙收回了注意力，一边安抚着她一边继续向深处推进。  
“没……我没事的……嗯……！”冒险者打断了两人的对话，水晶公抬起了她的腰，慢慢地把阴茎完全送入了进去，在里面稍作停留后，缓缓地抽送起来。  
他没法维持相对温柔的动作太久，不只是由于发情期的缘故，还因为眼前的对象正是他百年来想要拯救的唯一一人。  
“哈啊……没关系的……说了会…帮你的……嗯嗯……！”深处的软肉被不轻不重地顶弄了一下，内壁就紧紧地吸附了上来，冒险者的脸上染上了一层红晕，显然已经逐渐开始适应这件事了，“……唔……有点……奇怪……”  
“……会不会……做得……不够好……等……！”她又有些困扰地小声问着。  
“……”水晶公深吸了一口气，他的英雄在某些地方实在是……所以说，已经忍耐的很辛苦了，到底要吸引他到什么地步才甘心啊……  
“啧。”爱梅特赛尔克像是厌倦了，顺势把冒险者推入了水晶公的怀里，退到了一边，失去了支撑的冒险者很快被发情中的雄性猫魅族压到了身下，腰也被托了起来，连续几次入的又深又急，肉壁上细小的褶皱被撑开摩擦着，让她全身战栗不已。  
“……哈啊……好深……嗯嗯……啊……！”冒险者蜷缩在水晶公的身下，不怎么安分地扭动，然而这种举动无异于火上浇油，水晶公打开了她的大腿，挺动着腰部，一次又一次撞入深处，享受着愈发收紧的内壁。  
“……唔……！别……那里……又要……呜……！”她体内某处敏感的位置很快被掌握到，没有过经验的猫魅族完全不懂得什么技巧，只是一味地进攻着她的敏感点，这让她几乎无法说出完整的句子，又完全没有办法逃避一次又一次的进攻，连眼角兜渗出了泪水，“嗯嗯……不要……不要……了……你……哈啊……！”  
“已经…不会停下来了，你可以先……”水晶公按住了她不住后退的身体，固定住了她的腰，阴茎抵上敏感点用力研磨了上去，冒险者的身体不受控制地痉挛起来，很快就呜咽着达到了高潮。  
高潮后的穴肉一收一收地向里缩紧，层层叠叠地箍上了他的阴茎，这让他不由自主地加快了抽插的速度。  
“……呜……等下……求你……停……嗯……！”冒险者哽咽地摇着头，她实在是有些支撑不住，排山倒海般的快感几乎要把她吞噬，水晶公没有理会她的哀求，翻了个身把她搂进了怀里，阴茎依然埋在她体内快速进出着，带出了响亮的水声。  
“……停下……呜呜……”刚刚高潮过的内壁还在痉挛个不停，冒险者被插得腿软到连支撑身体都做不到，只是有些无助地流着眼泪，被迫承受着过多的快感。  
“再…一下就好……一下就好……”水晶公安抚着她，舔舐着她眼角渗出的泪水，下身的动作却越来越快，几乎像是要将她贯穿一般，“——，我……”  
他只是轻声叫了她的名字，随即也就不再说话，专心地在她体内冲刺着，最终彻底释放了自己的欲望。  
“唔……”冒险者甚至已经发不出什么声音，在接受了他的精液过后也只是抽动了一下身体，闭上眼睛蜷在了他怀里。  
大概是想就这样休息一下。  
欲望终于被稍微平息了下来，他解开了她缠在手腕上的衣服，小心地抚摸着她的头发，他从没想过可以在这样近的距离接触她。  
也许在更早的过去，他还是这样想过的。  
“那个时候，我在水晶塔前等了你很久，你究竟去哪里了？”  
“…嗯？”冒险者有些疲惫地发出了一个鼻音，几乎累到睡了过去，她强打起精神思考了下才明白水晶公想问的是什么，“我不记得了…也许在钓鱼，或者…看风景。”  
“看风景？”水晶公从来没想过会有这种答案。  
“…探索笔记。”冒险者想了一会，大概也恢复了些体力，她继续说着：“我会记录下所有留下深刻印象的地方，我去过云海，游览过不为人知的遗迹，也潜入过最深的海底，那些我都会记下来。”  
“如果你还在我身边的话，那就能顺着记录的地点一起去看看了…不过现在也不晚，等一切结束的时候……”冒险者的声音小了下去，由于水晶公沉默着没有回应她，这让她感到有些不安。  
她不知道他是怎样熬过这样一段艰难而又漫长的时光的。  
“…现在才说，是不是已经晚了？”她又这么问着。  
“……”水晶公深吸了一口气，“…再来一次吧？”  
“诶？”冒险者一时还没明白他的意思，直到一直埋在她体内的阴茎再度涨大，泥泞不堪的小穴再次被撑开，她的腰被按住，接着就是缓缓的律动，“……唔……别……该休息了……”  
“不够……”水晶公嘀咕着，比起上次让人喘不过气的激烈交合，这次的动作倒是平和了不少，阴茎缓进缓出，却每次都顶得极深，不温不火的动作再次点燃了冒险者的某些欲望，除了一开始三言两语的拒绝，很快她就又喘息着趴在他怀里嗯嗯啊啊地享受起来。  
她清楚地感受到深入体内的阴茎把每一个角落都照顾到了，时不时又会擦过让她最有感觉的位置，让她全身战栗不已，水晶公一直以一种不快但让人几乎抓狂的速度进犯着她，这场欢爱似乎会持续很久。  
“……嗯………古拉哈提亚……哈啊……”她叫着他的名字，觉得他的欲望似乎变得更大更硬了，又忍不住抽泣起来，蹭着他柔软的头发，“…古拉哈提亚……”  
“我的英雄，你这样叫我的话，我要怎么忍耐着不弄伤你？”水晶公半真半假地抱怨着，稍微用力地在深处顶弄了几下，冒险者发出一声轻叫，敏感地收紧了内壁，更多的爱液顺着穴口被挤了出来，一起涌出的自然还有之前射入的精液。  
几乎被两人忽视了的爱梅特赛尔克依然坐在床边，从他的角度刚好可以看到两人交合的部分，初经人事的小穴被撑得大大的，有些费力地吞咽着阴茎，滴滴答答地流着口水，他看到她在又一次被插到高潮的时候哽咽着缩起了身体，痉挛着夹紧了肉棒，男人却完全没有停下来的意思，只是更加用力地搅动出响亮的水声。  
这让爱梅特赛尔克的心情不可避免地坏了下去，除了某些显而易见的原因外，他还发现他的身体也擅自起了某些反应。  
……明明就只是一些残缺的灵魂和身体罢了，这怎么可能？  
只是一些让人作呕的肉块罢了……  
……  
“哈啊……等一下……已经……去了……唔……！”冒险者的声音无异于火上浇油，她的唇被水晶公夺走了，那点小小的抗议也被一并吞入了肚子里，阴茎抽离了她的体内，一股爱液随之喷出，随即又狠狠地再次进入，撞击到深处的时候发出了声苦闷的响动，“唔唔……！”  
“啧！”爱梅特赛尔克近乎是恼羞成怒般地上了床，这算什么？对着下等生物起了反应？他的手抚上了冒险者的腰，温软的触感隔着手套传递了过来，却让他更加火大。  
“……嗯……爱……爱梅……”冒险者只是吐出了一个名字，嘴唇就再次被封住，这次是手指，她的舌头被两根手指捉住随意翻搅着，发情中的猫魅族像是要守护自己的猎物一样对其他雄性发出了威胁的低吼。  
爱梅特赛尔克没有理会眼前的威胁，他的手顺着冒险者光洁的脊背滑了下去，最终分开了臀肉，让另一个可供男人进入的穴口暴露了出来。  
“唔唔……！”冒险者想到了一个可怕的可能性，由于口不能言，她只得拼命摇头表示抗议，光是想象接下来要被如何对待就让她不经意间收紧了肉穴，这让身下的猫魅族对少有些不满，惩罚性质地捏住了她的舌尖，动作也跟着慢了下来。  
“虽然就这样把你弄得鲜血淋漓的也不错…大英雄应该已经习惯疼痛了吧？”爱梅特赛尔克摘下了手套，按揉着后穴紧窄的入口，那里已经被爱液浸透，只是被简单的刺激一下就不情不愿地敞开了一道小口。  
“…一会让给你就是了，别这么对她。”水晶公抱紧了怀中因恐惧而颤抖的女性身体，虽然对少有些不舍，但也更不想她受伤。  
“让给我？你是不是搞错了什么？”爱梅特赛尔克的心情坏到了极点，强行用手指挤入了后穴，冒险者发出了一声哀鸣，手指紧紧地攥住了床单。  
“等等，你……退出去……好奇怪……”那是一种让她说不上来的感觉，未经开发的后穴比前面要脆弱的多，她清楚地感受到手指在她体内转动扩张，在挤入第二根手指的时候，脸色也跟着变得苍白，“至…至少不要一起……”  
她一定会被撑坏的。  
“继续，或者就看着她这么痛苦下去？”爱梅特赛尔克继续转动着手指，曲起一个指节撑开了肠壁。  
“不，不行……”冒险者又要哭出来了，可是埋在小穴内的阴茎无视了她的抵抗，再次缓缓抽插起来，又把想要逃跑的她拖回了原处。  
“呜……”她得双腿被打开到最大，下身被男人们肆意玩弄，水晶公刻意避开了她敏感的位置，只是抵在那附近打着转，后穴的手指也开始了抽插，“别……至少一个一个……恩……会……坏掉的……”  
“那就坏给我看。”爱梅特赛尔克抽出了手指，掰开她的臀肉进入了她，粗大的阴茎死死地卡住了穴口，不容拒绝地一点一点向里推进着。  
“啊啊……！”冒险者发出一声惨叫，由于身高的差距，爱梅特赛尔克的尺寸自然很难去接纳，后穴被撑到了极致，看上去有些可怖。  
“放松些……”水晶公无可奈何地退出了一部分，让冒险者多少好受了一点，又握住了她的乳房轻声安慰着她，直到后穴完全吃进了另一个男人，他才重新进入了她。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”冒险者大口喘息着，下身的不适感让她泪眼朦胧，再也无法看清东西，爱梅特赛尔克从她后面扳住了她的下巴迫使她回头吻了上去，水晶公则是托起了她的双乳轮流去吮吸肿胀充血的乳尖。  
“唔……嗯……”等到她的喘息不再显得那么痛苦的时候，两个男人终于开始动作起来，隔着一层薄薄的肉膜轮流侵犯着她的身体，她的下身被撑得不成样子，两个穴口都变得有些红肿，却还在贪婪地吮吸着两根巨大的阴茎，她的身体被架了起来，夹在两个男人之间，四只手不停地爱抚她的身体，很快就无可奈何地被推上了高潮。  
“…呜……停下……放过……我……呜呜……”过于强烈的高潮让她的眼泪再也止不住，啜泣着不停痉挛，两个穴口几乎要把男人们咬断了，回应她的则是更加猛烈的攻势，“不要了……呜……哈啊………！”  
两个男人似乎较上了劲，始终在前后夹击着她最敏感脆弱的位置，喷涌而出的大量爱液打湿了床单，她已经搞不清是谁在吻她了，也搞不清是谁的手探向了她的下身拨弄着阴核，又连想要夹紧的大腿也被强行掰开。  
她的头昏昏沉沉的，不知道自己被送上了多少次高潮，或者是高潮从头到尾就没有停下过，带着哭腔的声音逐渐变得断断续续又破碎不堪，不知道过了多久，水晶公用尖牙咬破了她脖子上的皮肤，又含弄着留下的齿痕颤抖着射入了她的体内，爱梅特赛尔克则是在水晶公退出去之后干脆把她抱了起来，将她禁锢在怀里开始了最后的冲刺。  
“可真是不得了的英雄大人啊……”爱梅特赛尔克这么说着，冒险者本想问问他为什么要这么说，可她几乎已经要被插到脱力了，那根粗大的阴茎就仿佛要把她贯穿一般快速进出着她的后穴，完全不给她喘息的机会。  
最终在爱梅特赛尔克也在她体内满足了自己的欲望的时候，她已经累到连眼睛都有些睁不开了，就那样昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
  
“唔……”冒险者醒来的时候，外面的天空自然还是黑夜。  
短暂的睡眠让她的酒意清醒了几分，头脑却还是不太清醒，她看了一眼蜷在她身侧睡得十分安稳的水晶公，无言地捂住了嘴巴。  
——事情大条了。  
“醒了？”爱梅特赛尔克得声音从另一边传来。  
嗯，事情更加大条了。  
“…你没睡？”冒险者心中警铃大作，本能却让她开始没话找话，她这才发现自己的嗓子已经变得沙哑，大概是之前用力……呃。  
“这不是明摆着的吗？”爱梅特赛尔克打了个哈欠，他暂时还不想睡，他已经睡得够久了，久到有些迟了，不过再多睡一会的话，眼前的女人就该变成一堆白骨了吧？  
真是麻烦啊……  
他伸手把冒险者揽进了怀里，无意间又去注视她灵魂的颜色了，是让他怀念的那个人。  
他又一次吻了她。  
“爱梅……”冒险者推拒着他的胸口低声抱怨着，“你这样会把其他人吵醒的，我…我还没睡够。”  
“那么想要吵醒他的话，那你不妨声音再大点？”爱梅特赛尔克忽视了她后面的半句话，能看到这样子的冒险者可不寻常，现在的她就像是一个普通的女性。  
而不是什么大英雄。  
他揽着她的肩膀，另一只手顺着她的身体滑了下去，很快就触到了稍微有些红肿的穴口，明明在刚被使用过后只能大张着，这会又一次紧紧地并拢了起来。  
“唔……！”冒险者向后退缩了一下，咬了咬嘴唇，大概是知道逃也没有用一样，又靠了过来把头埋在了他胸前。  
爱梅特赛尔克用食指和无名指挑开了紧闭的穴口，把中指挤入了进去，尽管从外面看还十分干涩，里面却还是粘腻得不成样子，几个小时前留下的欢爱痕迹还残留在她体内，只是敞开了一道小口，那些体液就争先恐后地涌了出来。  
“别……”冒险者小声哀求着，呼吸也变得急促起来，哑着嗓子却又不敢发出太大的声音，只得自己捂住了自己的嘴。  
那手指就着精液和爱液的润滑，毫无阻碍地翻弄着她体内的穴肉，里面整个都变成了黏黏糊糊的一片，内壁也变得柔软，还一收一收地向里面吮吸着，正是最适合被插入的状态。  
冒险者有些难耐地蹭着爱梅特赛尔克的胸口，几次想要并拢大腿，里面被慢慢吞吞地翻搅着，几乎要让人抓狂，她不由自主地挺动着腰想被摩擦到更有感觉的位置。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”冒险者忍不住从喉咙里发出低吟，水晶公大概睡得并不安稳，翻过身平躺着又睡了过去，这让她不由得紧张了起来。  
随着下身的收紧，爱梅特赛尔克发出了一声不屑的鼻音，又加入了一根手指，拇指也跟着按上了阴核。  
冒险者咬着自己的手掌，不让自己发出声音，下身被不停搅动让她的身子软了下去，一同翻涌上来的还有情欲，敏感点被抚过，她的身子就像是触电一般地颤抖起来，无声地小高潮了一次。  
爱梅特赛尔克抽出湿答答的手指，抱起了她，在她惊恐的目光中将她平放到了床上，头则枕上了水晶公的大腿。  
她慌忙支撑起了身体，见他只是做了一个禁声的手势，分开她的双腿进入了她。  
她的体内早已湿滑无比，几乎没有受到什么阻碍就插到了底，爱梅特赛尔克轻抚着她大腿内侧的皮肤，稍微向里面顶了顶，随即就开始了抽插。  
“嗯……”冒险者被插得软了腰，只是撑着身体就几乎耗光了全部的力气，偏偏爱梅特赛尔克还一次又一次地撞击着最深处的软肉，她的身子也跟着越放越低，在被抵着深处用力研磨的时候，她终于彻底枕了上去，有些无助地扭动着身体，“太…太深了……哈啊……”  
“嗯……——？”水晶公终于还是醒过来了，他显然还有些搞不清状况，只是叫着她的名字揉着眼睛起了身。  
“你把人吵醒了，不去打个招呼？”  
水晶公花了一段时间才算彻底清醒了过来，他的英雄正枕在他的大腿上低声呻吟，下身含着其他男人的阴茎，那动作怎么说也绝对算不上温柔，冒险者哭到有些红肿眼睛正在渗出新的泪水，想要放下的大腿又再次被打开分向两边。  
“她需要休息。”水晶公觉得自己的话语毫无说服力，他撑起身体，拢着冒险者被汗水打湿的头发，看着她充满了情欲的表情，不可避免地再次起了反应。  
“嗯啊……！”冒险者发出了一声惊呼，像是在催促一般，阴茎狠狠地撞了上来，“早……”  
她有些迟疑地看着他，发现了他高涨的情欲，她犹豫了一下，侧过头在上面落下了一个轻吻。  
“早上好，古拉哈提亚。”  
她张开嘴巴，慢慢地把阴茎含了进去。  
“嗯……！”水晶公的动作停滞了一下，他怎么也想不到冒险者会这样做，他应该拒绝的，可是温暖湿热的口腔反而让他禁不住又向里面顶了顶，冒险者的喉咙有些不适地无意识吞咽着，这让他舒爽的直吸气。  
“这也算是帮忙？”爱梅特赛尔克察觉到冒险者的下身又一次变紧了，不顾她颤抖的身体狠狠地抽送了起来，冒险者从喉咙里滚落出了几个音节，有些无力地推着他的小腹，回应她的却是更加用力的进犯。  
她的下身被搅弄得乱七八糟的，嘴巴又有些费力地吃着另一根阴茎，水晶公低声说了句抱歉，按住了她的头开始主动抽送起来，她无意识地用舌尖扫过柱身，虽然没什么技术可言，但也足够让这个雄性猫魅族兴奋到浑身颤抖。  
“唔………嗯……！”冒险者的上下都被插入了，只能在发出几个鼻音后任人摆布，爱梅特赛尔克在又一次抵入最深后用力研磨了起来，很快让她再次泄了身子，深处不易觉察地敞开了一道小缝，喷洒出了新的爱液，在尚未关闭的时候又被强行冲撞着想要挤进去。  
“嗯嗯……！”冒险者的身体反弓了起来，拼命想要躲开，偏偏水晶公也扶着她的头开始了冲刺，按揉着她的乳房把她压了回去，她的身体就像刚刚脱离了水的鱼儿一样在床上抽动着，最终还是被撞开了宫口侵入了进来。  
（备注：这种玩法不科学，不要找男友或男友们实践。）  
冒险者的身体不受控制地开始抽搐，泪水像是决堤一般流了下来，爱梅特赛尔克抚摸着她的小腹，甚至可以感受到自己的深入，他快速抽插着，每次都要撞开深处才退出去，像是要彻底把身下的人搞坏一般，享受着那种前端被死死咬住的快感。  
“哈啊……英雄……”  
“——…”  
两人叫着她的名字和称呼，最后几乎是同时射了出来，冒险者的脸上和下半身都挂满了白浊的体液，身体还在不停痉挛着，被折腾得连抬起手指的力气都没有了。  
最后事情是怎么收场的，她已经不记得了，她并不是一个死缠烂打的女人，既然其他两位当事人都不再提起这个话题，她也不介意当做事情从来没发生过。  
  
直到最后的最后，在那漆黑的海底，他们在等待着属于自己的结局。  
“你居然没有杀了我。”水晶公也不知道为什么会想要和一个敌人……聊天？  
“谁知道呢，大概只是厌倦了。”爱梅特赛尔克摊了摊手，“我们两个总有一个要留在那位大英雄身边的，可千万别是我，那种事光是想想就麻烦的要死了。”  
“……”水晶公沉默了下去，过了好一会，他笃定低说：“也不会是我。”  
从他追随着英雄的脚步开始就已经注定不会是他了。  
为什么？  
明明是想站在她身侧的，到底是从什么时候开始觉得只是站在她身后看着就足够了呢？  
和她并肩作战已经是一个遥不可及的只存在于过去的梦罢了。  
终究，还是太晚了啊。  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
